Team OMGA
by TheOrangeTurtle
Summary: Composed of a leader who doesn't want to lead, a rich kid with so much stress that it is sometimes confused for his aura, a laid back walking tank, and an invincible prodigy that does nothing but train in his free time, all the time. This is one of Beacon's greatest teams, although as always that greatness needs to be tested to prove its worth to the world.
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone, it is I ArkhamTurtle11 here with a new story. Now many of you have never seen any of my stories before and don't know how high my level of writing is, that is why I would like to thank the people curious enough to actually take the time to try and read my stories.**

 **This beginning chapter is just a character introduction chapter, which will introduce the eponymous team to this series: OMGA. Each team in the RWBY universe tends to have a certain theme: Team RWBY's theme is fairy tales, Team JNPR's theme is ancient characters, and Team CRDL's theme involves birds. Team OMGA is based off of Greek mythology. Now without further ado the character introductions.**

Name: Orion Bowtus

Age: 17

Hair Color: Black

Eye color: Orange

Aura Color: Orange

Race: Human

Weapon: Recurve bow/double-edged snake sword "Rigel"

Relatives: Apollo and Artemis Bowtus, his older siblings who are twins

Semblance: Orion's semblance is clairvoyance, the ability to understand a situation from many angles and how his actions will shape the future. He is capable of using his semblance with incredible accuracy. Orion's semblance is used mainly for when he is in battle but he will also use it in certain conversations that are fragile and can result in needless fights if not careful.

Bio: Orion Bowtus hails from a family of hunters incredibly adept at using Recurve bows to hunt their enemies, be it Grimm or otherwise. Orion's family befriended the Arc family some time during the Great War and have maintained a strong relationship ever since, Jaune and Orion have known each other ever since they were children and Orion is the only person other than Pyrrha to know that Jaune was not formally accepted into Beacon.

Name: Midas Aurum

Age: 17

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Gold

Aura Color: Gold

Race: Human

Weapon: Trench knives/hand cannons "Au"

Relatives: Satin Aurum, father and CEO of Aurum Dust Company

Semblance: Midas' semblance is the golden touch, the ability to turn whatever he touches into gold. Although the person receiving the golden touch stays golden for an hour Midas has full control of the touch and is able to activate or deactivate whenever he wants to. Using his trench knives Midas is capable of slashing the opponent and still having them turn to gold, or even infuse the golden touch into his bullets and launch his semblance.

Bio: As the next heir to the Aurum Dust Company Midas feels is an extremely stressed individual. Midas' company is also the second most successful Dust processing company, second only to the Schnee Dust Company. To add to his already unhealthy levels of stress he has to constantly watch his back for fear of Weiss Schnee embarrassing him ergo embarrassing his family in the process, an extremely laid-back partner, a leader who doesn't really want to lead, and a teammate who does nothing but train in his free time. Midas slightly wishes he ended up on another team.

Name: Gaius Terra

Age: 17

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Grey

Aura Color: Purple

Race: Armadillo Faunus

Weapon: Two-handed war hammer/rocket launcher "Onyx Quake"

Relatives: None

Semblance: Gaius is capable of terrakinesis, the ability to control the earth. With his ability Gaius is capable of transforming himself into a large 15-foot rock golem capable of incredible strength and durability allowing him to take severe punishment, and give it back.

Bio: Gaius is the son of the leader of an outsider tribe that does not welcome the help of Hunters or Huntresses willingly and with open arms; instead the people of the village train their own type of Hunters and Huntresses meant to protect the tribe and the tribe only. Although one fateful day Gaius' tribe was wiped off of the face of Remnant, Gaius was the only survivor. During the attack Gaius could've sworn he had seen a Hydra-like Grimm although all of the history books that he has read says no such thing exists.

Name: Achilles Nikos

Age: 17

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Green

Aura Color: Silver

Race: Human

Weapon: Sword and shield/assault rifle "Styx"

Relatives: Pyrrha Nikos, younger sister by eleven minutes

Semblance: Achilles is capable of giving himself or his allies superhuman durability everywhere but the right ankle. The downside to Achilles' semblance is that the time is divided depending on how many allies become superhumanly durable, if Achilles and one other ally have superhuman durability it lasts for fifteen minutes, Achilles and four others, seven minutes and thirty seconds and so on and so forth, although if Achilles keeps the invincibility for himself it will last for thirty minutes, but the recharge length is one hour.

Bio: Achilles is older of the "Invincible Twins". When Achilles combines his semblance with Pyrrha's the twins practically become untouchable, anyone unlucky enough to fight the twins walks into the ring on both feet and out on a stretcher. Achilles also finds Jaune interesting and constantly tries to find out what he enjoys so that he is able to inform his sister. But when Achilles has free time he usually spends all of it training against the older students of Beacon to test his ability.

 **So here is the main cast of OMGA, what do you think about these new characters? Please tell me in the reviews and remember to leave constructive criticism please, it'll help me become a better writer. Other than that I'll see you guys later with my 'Trailer' chapter for each of the characters. See you awesome people later!**


	2. Trailer

**Hey guys it's me ArkhamTurtle11 with the trailer chapter of OMGA. That's all, so enjoy the chapter**

 **Orion**

Orion loved to hunt. Hunting gave Orion a nice feeling of strength, importance; it made him feel like he belonged. And it was the only time Orion was really active, others may call the Orange Archer lazy but he preferred to be called laid-back because it didn't make him sound too useless.

The one thing Orion hated about hunting is that one of his older siblings had to constantly supervise him, today Apollo was watching.

"I know it's there Apollo, don't you dare say it." Orion pleaded.

Apollo didn't want to grant his brother's wish and decided to say it anyway. "On your left."

"Damn idiot," Orion mumbled. Nocking an ice dust arrow, Orion found his target trying to hide from the two brothers behind a tree, although the tree did not hide the Beowolf's tail. The Orange Archer launched his arrow at the feet of the Beowolf causing a small ice glacier to appear under the Grimm trapping it.

While the Beowolf was struggling Orion transformed his bow into its double-edged bladed form and cut of the beast's head. "Gotta say little bro, that was different how you killed that Beowolf, I would've used a lightning dust arrow and end it right then and there." Apollo exclaimed.

Orion ignored the "advice" his brother gave him and continued to walk through the forest hoping that he will find his target. Along the way Orion noticed how quiet things had become within the span of just five minutes, looking to his older brother Apollo nodded, acknowledging the situation they had found themselves in.

Thirteen Beowolves jumped out from whatever cover they had used to hide from the brothers, be it bushes or trees. Time seemed to slow down for Orion as he activated his semblance of clairvoyance; The Orange Archer had found three different ways he could survive this current predicament without one Beowolf even landing a claw on him.

Orion chose the simplest one because he wanted to save his energy. Nocking a lightning dust arrow Orion launched it at the largest cluster of Beowolves taking out five of the six, although the sixth Beowolf was now severely injured. Orion grabs a steam dust arrow, a combination of fire and water, and smashes it against the ground creating a giant smoke screen, which would blind the Beowolves. "You do know they can still smell you, right?" He heard Apollo call out.

 _Shut up._ Orion thought. Using the blindness of the Grimm to his advantage Orion launched a water dust arrow under himself allowing the water to spread to all of the Beowolves, jumping into the air Orion launched a lightning dust arrow at the large puddle he made killing all of the Grimm left standing. "C'mon Apollo, Artemis won't wait forever." Orion said.

And with that the two Bowtus brothers traveled deeper into the forest to look for their target, their sister Artemis, or The Silver Archer. After an hour of walking through the forest the brothers finally found their sister. "Took you two long enough, I was starting to get really bored out here." She deadpanned.

"Do you have it? What does it say?" Orion eagerly asked his older sister.

"Yes I have it, and no, I don't know what it says." She replied before tossing the envelope to Orion.

Orion messily opened the envelope and read the contents of what was inside, once he finished reading the letter he broke into a wide grin.

 **Midas**

Midas Aurum, heir to the Aurum Dust Company is anxious, well, more anxious than normal. Today is the day of his final test to see if he can qualify to attend Beacon Academy in the kingdom of Vale. Midas is in the middle of the training ground while many training drones are in a circle surrounding him, Midas' father, his assistant, and the board of directors for his family's company is watching. Taking a deep breath The Golden Prince nodded towards his father to inform him that he is ready.

The training drones all power up the moment Midas equips his trench knives and transforms them into hand cannon mode. Once the drones finish powering up Midas immediately fires a semblance infused bullet into the drone in front of him and another bullet into the one behind him, turning both drones into golden statues. Noticing that the drones were still staying a fair distance away from him, Midas shot another drone turning it into a golden statue before switching to fire dust bullets. At that moment the drones started to close in on him, before they got too close Midas fired at one of the drones at his right which caused it's armor to melt due to the heat from the fire dust.

The Golden Prince would switch his hand cannons back into trench knife mode and cut the incoming drones that were unlucky enough to get to him first without any back up, these drones would also burn because the blade would utilize the fire dust.

Midas decided to momentarily take his attention away from the battle to see what his spectators were thinking; he was unable to tell what they were thinking.

Turning his attention back to his foes Midas noticed that only four drones remained, and so The Golden Prince threw one of his trench knives into a drones face while ducking the moment another drone attempted to swipe at his head with a stun baton. Putting his trench knife in reverse grip Midas stabbed his would-be attacker in the abdomen section while his knife was infused with lightning dust causing it to short circuit.

Pulling the knife out of the now deactivated drone Midas ran forward, used one of the drones head as a springboard, jumped over the other last remaining drone and grabbed his other trench knife, turning both into their hand cannon forms. Midas fuses his semblance into the hand cannons and shoots at the last remaining drones ending the training session.

The Golden Prince looked up at his spectators and was incredibly happy to see that his father had his right thumb up; The Golden Prince was eligible to go to Beacon.

 **Gaius**

It had been seven years since it happened, seven years since that thing wiped his village off of the face of Remnant that damned hydra Grimm, and no one believed him when he claimed that such a thing existed. Gaius would come back the same day every year, the day he lost his home. Looking around Gaius' grey eyes landed on what looked to be an academy of some sorts, it took a while but Gaius remembered this being his old battle academy where he trained to become a Huntsman.

In most of the academies that trained Huntsman and Huntresses Faunus students were treated with contempt and not properly respected, although Gaius' academy wasn't like any other academy, here Huntsman and Huntresses were meant to protect only the village, nothing else. This academy also accepted Faunus with open arms, partially due to the fact that the village's leader was a Faunus himself.

When looking at the academy Gaius pictured himself and his friend's while they were on the playground, pretending to be full fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses. It was Gaius and Crimson's turn as the Grimm.

 **10 years ago**

Gaius snarled angrily, his hands rose ready to strike down whomever dared to cross his path. Taking the opportunity to take out the Grimm while its defenses were down Ben, one of Gaius' friends and a fellow classmate shot Gaius in the stomach with a water gun causing the "Grimm" to die. Although Victor, another of Gaius' friends, was having trouble with the other Grimm the "Crimson Primate".

Seeing his friend in trouble Ben tried to shoot at the Grimm, but Crimson saw the shot coming and dodged out of the way by going down the slide. Although at the end of the slide was Dagger, another friend, Dagger had a foam baseball bat ready and used it to bash the Grimm's skull in. Realizing they had won Ben, Victor, and Dagger roared victoriously to the sky.

 **Present day**

After he finished reliving that memory Gaius turned away from the rundown academy and continued to travel deeper into the abandoned village. During his trek Gaius noticed a derelict forge. It was here that Gaius first created his war hammer/rocket launcher Onyx Quake.

That was the day before the Grimm attacked.

 **Seven Years ago**

"Gaius don't put the metal in too fast or else you'll ruin your war hammer, understood?" Gaius' father, Onyx, instructed.

"Understood father." A ten-year-old Gaius replied. Although he took his father's advice to heart it was still hard to not put the metal in fast, after all today was the day he'd be making his weapon! After he finishes crafting this he'd finally start his physical training.

"And remember to have the correct sized slots for when you put in the dust canisters, if it's to big the vial could drop and explode, if it's to small than you won't even be able to put in the dust canister at all." Onyx informed.

Gaius didn't reply he just nodded in understanding instead. Once Gaius finished crafting the hammerhead he turned his attention into crafting the handle. "Father? May you please pass me the mold for the handle?"

Passing the mold to his son Onyx asked his son an important question. "That is a mighty weapon Gaius, what will you name it?"

"I don't know." Onyx answered, slightly ashamed.

Nodding in understanding Onyx put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I know what you mean, when I crafted my buster sword Nightslayer I did not know what to name it for at least a week."

"How did you come up with the name?" The Violet Crusher asked.

"My father told me about the story of the Grimm, how they are the creatures of the night and that we are the bringers of the day. And so I went with Nightslayer." Onyx explained.

"That was rather simple father." Gaius said.

"Shut up and finish crafting your hammer." Onyx ordered jokingly.

After a while a member of the village poked his head into the forge and asked for Onyx. Onyx walked toward the village member who seemed to be in a panic. Once he told Onyx why he was panicking the village leader also became worried.

At the time Gaius didn't know what had both of the adults so worked up, so he just continued with crafting his hammer. Oblivious to the fact that his home would be destroyed the next day.

 **Present time**

After finishing his memory Gaius noticed that someone else was there, someone he didn't know.

"Hello Mr. Terra, I am Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy found in the kingdom of Vale, I understand you have a mystery that needs to be solved." The mystery man, Ozpin, claimed.

"And how do you know that I need a mystery that needs solving, sir?" Gaius asked incredulously.

"Because from what I hear you're hunting down a new type of Grimm, one that has never before been seen. I'm willing to help you find this Grimm in anyway I can." Ozpin replied.

Finding this offer to be intriguing Gaius needed one more answer before he would make his choice. "Alright, what do you want for me to do?"

Ozpin smiled. "For you to join Beacon Academy Mr. Terra."

 **Achilles**

"I mean seriously P, that cereal is amazing." Achilles said during the siblings practice fight.

"Achilles, you do know that at least four people have reported having heart attacks from eating Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes within a two month span." Pyrrha informed her twin.

"Why is it that the delicious stuff are always the ones that try to kill you?" Achilles mumbled to himself.

Raising his shield The Silver Warrior blocked an incoming strike from his sister, he would push the shield sideways to try and unbalance Pyrrha, which was successful for about a second, which was long enough for him. Putting all of his weight on his right foot Achilles roundhouse kicked his sister in her side causing her to slide back a couple of feet.

"You know what is a good cereal? Pumpkin Pete's Fruit Crispies. Those are unbelievably amazing A." Pyrrha argued. Running forward The Invincible Girl slid feet first and tripped her brother, once she reached arms length she grabbed her brother's ankle and dragged him on the floor for a couple of feet.

After getting up both The Silver Warrior and The Invincible Girl run towards each other and clash their blades against each other, sparks flying where ever their blades would connect. "Alright, I'll admit Fruit Crispies are most definitely amazing dear sister."

Pyrrha eventually uses her semblance of polarity to pull on Achilles' shield, which in turn also pulled him towards the pillars placed all around the training floor the twins were using. Normally any other Huntsman or Huntress would be knocked out due to all of this thrashing around, the only reason Achilles wasn't knocked out was because of his semblance of invincibility.

After realizing that Achilles had activated his semblance Pyrrha had given up on trying to crash her brother into the pillars for two reasons: it would ruin the beauty of the training room, and she'd just be wasting energy.

The moment he was set down, rather roughly for the matter, Achilles ran head first toward his twin hoping to ram into her, sadly his plan did not work, she sidestepped causing him to fall out of the arena and lose the match.

"And that was supposed to accomplish what Achilles?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, I was just trying to ram into you and force you out of the ring, obviously that plan didn't work." Achilles explained.

"Uh huh." Pyrrha nodded. The Invincible Girl decided to turn her focus toward her sword/rifle and noticed that she was low on dust. "Hey Achilles do you have any dust that I can use?"

The Silver Warrior turned his attention to his sword/rifle and noticed that he too was low on dust. "Nope, I'll just head to that store a couple of blocks away from here, what was it called again?"

"From Dust Till Dawn" Pyrrha said. "Be careful Achilles, we're new here so don't get lost."

"Oh come on Pyrrha what's the worst that could happen? It's not like the store's gonna get robbed and then some little girl with a giant ass scythe is gonna stop the robbery. P you worry way too much." Both twins would gather their stuff and leave the training area to separate locations. Pyrrha to their hotel and Achilles to the dust shop.

 **Sorry this took so long, it's just that I am an incredibly lazy person that has no sense of deadlines what so ever, but on another note what do you guys think? Was this a good chapter? Please tell me in the reviews. And as always stay awesome you awesome people!**


	3. Beginnings

**Hey Guys it's ArkhamTurtle here with the first official chapter to Team OMGA, and just so you know this chapter takes place immediately after the Achilles trailer found in the previous chapter.**

 **That's all I have to say, let's begin**

* * *

 **Achilles**

 _Man still can't believe that plan didn't work, well looks like I need to train more._ Thought a red haired green-eyed seventeen-year-old boy. This boy was rather tall, six feet at least; the boy has silver armor completely encasing the top half of his body, minus a helmet, his arms are also completely covered in armor. The only part of his body that is lacking armor is his lower half, except for his right ankle, which is armored. This boy is Achilles Nikos, one of the Invincible Twins, and staunch supporter of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes.

At the moment Achilles is looking for the dust store From Dust Till Dawn because he and his sister are rather low on their dust supply. After asking a couple of people where the whereabouts of the store, some recognized him, The Silver Warrior finally found the store.

Walking in Achilles found an elderly man, whom he deduced as the shopkeeper. Once the shopkeep noticed Achilles he stopped categorizing the dust to help the warrior. "Hello young man, would you like help with anything?" The shopkeep asked.

"Yes, do you happen to have any dust in crystalline form?" Achilles questioned.

The shopkeep started to move deeper into the store, waving for Achilles to follow him. Stopping at one of the aisles, which was full of weapon magazines and had one other occupant, the shopkeep pointed at the end of the aisle. "Thank you, sir." Achilles said. The shopkeep nodded and went back to the front of the store to continue categorizing the dust.

Deciding that taking a little detour wouldn't be too bad Achilles decided to look at one of the weapons magazines. After finding one that interested him Achilles pulled out his scroll, put on his headphones and decided to listen to some music, the song he chose was "I'm the One".

Shortly after Achilles started to begin to listen to his music a group of men, one in white, most likely the leader walked into the store and turned their attention to the shopkeep. The one in white walked up to the shopkeep and flicked his cigar. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" He asked. One of the henchmen decided to pull out a gun and point it right at the shopkeep.

Raising his hands in fear the shopkeep begged. "P-Please! Just take my Lien and leave!"

Trying to calm down the shopkeep the leader said. "Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." He turns to one of his henchmen. "Grab the Dust."

One of the men in black opens the suitcase that he was holding and grabs one of several cylinders, some of the other henchmen grab a cylinder each, move to the tubes on the walls containing the dust, connect the cylinders to the tubes and move the dust into the cylinders.

Another henchman places an open suitcase on the display case in front of the shopkeep. "Crystals. Burn. Uncut." He orders.

As the shopkeep proceeds to fill the suitcase with the specific dust types the henchman ordered another henchman was about to fill up his second cylinder with dust when he heard a muted "I'm The One" coming from a red-haired boy in silver armor, and "This Will Be The Day" from a girl wearing a red cloak. The henchman walks toward the two and unsheathes his sword along the way. "Alright kids, put your hands up where I can see 'em," he orders, although he notices that both of them were not listening to him, which made him more agitated. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You two got a death wish or something!?" he questions angrily.

The henchman then realizes that the muted music must have come from these two, so he goes toward the girl first and pulls down her hood revealing a young girl with dark red hair that slightly becomes brighter at the end. Once the girl turns to look at him the henchman motions for her to put her headphones down and puts up a finger telling her to wait. The henchman taps Achilles on the shoulder and motions him to put his headphones down.

Achilles and the silver-eyed girl share a glance. "Yes?" the girl asked.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" he ordered sternly.

"Uhm, a-are you robbing us?" Achilles questioned the henchman.

"Yes!" The henchman clarifies.

"Ooohhh…" Achilles and the girl say at the same time.

As Roman waits for his henchmen to finish collecting the dust he hears a "hey!" and the sounds of combat just before a red-haired boy in silver armor and a silver-eyed girl walked out of the aisle his unconscious henchman flew out of. Roman calmly notions for two more of his henchmen two handle Achilles and the girl.

Both henchmen aim their guns at the two. "Freeze!" The one aiming at the girl ordered.

Achilles and the silver-eyed girl burst through the front window of the dust shop, taking the henchman with them. Once the other men look outside they notice Achilles and the girl ready their weapons. The girl readied hers in a much more extravagant manner, holding her headphones to her side she turned them off reminding Achilles to turn his headphones off.

 _Oh my Oum. I just realized, the store got robbed and some little girl with a giant ass scythe is here fighting the robbers with me. Huh, that scythe kinda looks like a rifle. Would that make it a scythe? A rifle? A scythle?_

Roman looks at both of them with a scowl on his face. "Okayyy." He turned to his henchmen with an impatient look on his face. "Get them!"

As the henchmen run out of the store and run at the two Achilles runs toward them, placing both of his hands on the hilt of his sword Achilles swung Styx at the first henchman unlucky enough to meet him head on causing the henchman to fly back and hit two others behind him taking them out of the fight. While Achilles was fighting a large amount of the henchmen a smaller number move towards the girl believing she'd be weaker than Achilles, a horrible mistake on their part.

The girl spins around her scythe and kicks one of the approaching henchmen across the face; she lifts her weapon from the ground and fires it off to hit another with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires her weapon again bringing the side down on another henchman and utilizes the rifle's speed to dodge the gunfire of another, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follows him upwards so that she could beat him to Roman's feet.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He said sarcastically as police sirens are heard in the background. "Well, Red, Silver, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…" he raises his cane, the bottom opening up to reveal a cross grid, Achilles realized that his cane is also a rifle. "…I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Roman unleashes a red blast at the two, the girl fires at the ground leaping above the explosion while Achilles activates his invincibility semblance, taking the brunt of the explosion.

Once the smoke from the explosion fades away and the girl lands they both notice that Roman is climbing up a ladder from a nearby building.

"You okay if we go after him?" the girl asked the shopkeep. When he replied with an affirmative she turned to Achilles. "Well, let's go catch ourselves a crook Silver." She said playfully.

"Alright Red." Achilles replied.

Roman makes it to the top of the roof, with the girl high-flying and landing behind him and Achilles landing next to the silver-eyed girl after jumping to the top of the roof.

"Hey!" The girl called out.

Roman stopping at the edge of the other side of the roof pauses. "Persistent" he mutters. Just as the two ready their weapons to fight him a bullhead rises up with an open hatch, which Roman jumps inside of. Roman turns around wielding a red Dust gem. "End of the line Red, Silver."

He throws the gem at their feet and then fires at it, Achilles moved into the front to protect the silver-eyed girl from the explosion, although he noticed a third person appeared on the roof with them.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" Once Roman notices the new person on the roof he stops laughing. "Huh?"

A blonde woman, possibly late twenties, early thirties, with a purple cape appears in front of the two casting a circle protecting the three of them from the explosion. ' _Well, she's really just protecting her and the girl from the explosion, not me.'_ Achilles thought. The woman waves her weapon, summoning several purple streaks in the process, which she launches at the bullhead, throwing Roman the back of the aircraft until he moves to the cockpit where a woman in red is struggling with piloting the bullhead.

"We got a Huntress!" Roman warned the pilot as they switched places, Roman piloting and his "partner" moving to the back to battle Glynda Goodwitch, a professor at Beacon Academy.

Glynda glows purple for a moment before pointing her weapon above the bullhead causing a thundercloud to appear above it.

"What the hell?" Roman mumbled incredulously. And with a flick of her wand large jagged hail starts to plummet from the cloud, slamming into the bullhead and even breaks through the window, nearly impaling Roman in the head.

The woman in red reaches the back of the bullhead and her arms and chest light up like fire before aiming a burst of energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocks the energy, but the flame splatters behind her and grows hot with the raise of the enemy's hands. Glynda backflips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, before magically gathering the shards and transforming them into a large arrow that she launches at the jet. The fiery woman blasts bursts of energy at the arrow shattering it, but the Huntress uses her abilities to reform it again just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The arrow separates and later reforms into many smaller arrows, surrounding the jet and preparing to strike before the woman in red summoned multiple small rings that later expanded and destroyed the shards.

The silver-eyed girl finally reacted by transforming her scythe into its rifle mode and started to fire at the woman, slightly startling Achilles before he remembered to transform his sword Styx into its rifle mode and started to fire at the woman also, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around the trio. Glynda telekinetically pushed Achilles and the silver-eyed girl away before jumping out of the explosion's radius, looking up to see that the hatch close and the bullhead fly away.

After a few moments of silence the silver-eyed girl looked at Glynda in absolute awe before she decided to break the silence. "You're a Huntress!" She put on a pleading, awe-stricken face. "Can I have your autograph?"

 **One Hour Later**

Achilles and the silver-eyed girl are currently in an interrogation room at the Vale police department building. "So," Achilles started, breaking the silence. "What's your name?"

"Ruby Rose." She answered simply.

"Achilles Nikos." Achilles replied.

Ruby had a thoughtful expression on her face for a moment before she remembered where she heard that name. "Oh! You're one of the Invincible Twins! If you don't mind me asking, what're you doing here? In Vale specifically?"

"Well my sister and I are going to Beacon Academy this year." Achilles answered.

"Hey, my sister's going there! Her name's Yang Xiao Long, she's got long blond hair, lilac eyes, and shotgun gauntlets. Warning: she loves puns waaay too much." Ruby added playfully.

"Heh. So considering what happened about an hour ago I'd say you want to become a Huntress?" Achilles asked.

"Yup. I hope to go to Beacon Academy one day also," Ruby declared proudly, before deflating. "Only problem is that I have to wait two more years. Hey, I know a crook gave you this nickname but, uh, can I call you Silver?" She asked innocently.

Achilles leaned closer to Ruby causing the girl to blush _'she's cute when she blushes.'_ "Only if I get to call you Red."

"Yes!" Ruby yelped rather excitedly before composing herself. "I mean yeah, sure, Silver." She added with a small smile.

"So, Red, any family other than your sister?" Achilles asked the younger girl.

"Yeah, so there's my dad, Taiyang Xiao Long, he's a teacher at Signal Academy, it's on Patch, which is a pretty big island to the west of Vale, next you've got my uncle Qrow, he's also a teacher at Signal, and the one who taught me how to use my beautiful scythe Crescent Rose, and lastly you have my ever faithful corgi Zwei! He's the cutest thing in all of existence." Ruby stated proudly.

Although there's one thing Achilles noticed she never told him about her mother at all, not even mention her, which led to one of two thought processes: Either she's dead or she left them. Achilles honestly wanted to ask about her mother but he felt as though it was a sore spot for the girl, but he also didn't want to make any assumptions. After a moment of inner turmoil Achilles came to a decision. "What about your mom?"

Noticing Ruby's expression drop Achilles started to panic on the inside and prepared to inform Ruby he didn't want to know anymore but she interrupted him before he could even speak. "She died a long time ago. But I'm okay, I've gotten over it." Ruby replied solemnly.

"Sorry is I brought up any painful memories. My sister always said I was a master on the battlefield, but a mess when it came to anything social." Achilles said hoping to lighten the mood. And seeing Ruby's reaction obviously meant that his plan had worked.

"That's exactly what my sister says about me! I mean I'm great at interacting with my friends, it's making new friends that's my problem." Ruby said.

Achilles put his arm around Ruby's shoulders causing the girl to blush again. "Well my red friend you are no longer alone, for I, Achilles Nikos, have the exact same problem."

Before the two could continue their conversation Glynda Goodwitch walked into the interrogation room with a serious expression on her face causing the two to look at each other with worried expressions. Both noticed that she was looking at them expectantly although they had no idea what they were currently doing before she pointed at Ruby's right shoulder, where Achilles's hand was still placed. Both Achilles and Ruby blushed as he awkwardly removed his arm from her shoulder.

Glynda sighed before her face became serious again. "I hope the two of you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two. You put yourselves and others in great danger."

"But they started it!" Ruby argued heatedly.

Glynda nodded in agreement before continuing. "If it were up to me, the two of you would be sent home… with a pat on the back…" Achilles and Ruby looked at each other with relief on their faces. Glynda notices both smiles. "…And a slap on the wrists." She slaps her weapon on the table mere centimeters from Achilles and Ruby's hands startling the two. "But…there is someone who would like to speak with the both of you."

She moves out of the way revealing a man with gray hair, but he still looked young, surprising the both of them. Achilles recognized the man as Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Ozpin sat down placing a plate of cookies down on the table as he still held his mug. "Ruby Rose," he leans in closer to look at her face. "You have silver eyes." Ozpin continued. _'Strange way to start a conversation.'_ Achilles thought.

"Uh, um…" Ruby intelligently replied.

Ozpin didn't give the girl enough time to come up with an actual reply. "So! Where did you learn to do this?" He gestured to a tablet that showed Ruby and Achilles's battle with all of Roman's henchmen. _'Wait, we were recorded!?'_ Achilles thought.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby replied.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby clarified for the headmaster.

"I see…" Ozpin puts the cookies in front of Ruby and Achilles. Achilles grabs one while Ruby tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then decides to eat every cookie left on the plate, not caring if Achilles wanted another.

"Not like I wanted any." Achilles mumbled playfully.

Ozpin ignored this little spectacle and continued. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow…"

Ruby, still with a full mouth, mumbled. "Oh! That's my uncle!" She swallows the cookies and wipes her mouth, she continues, embarrassed. "Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like-" She proceeds to make karate poses, with noises included.

Ozpin lightly smiled. "So I've noticed." He placed his cup down on the table as he leans down, and then sits opposite of the two. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asked, really wanting to know the answer.

"Well…I want to be a Huntress." The girl answered truthfully.

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And I'm going to apply to Beacon!" Ruby started to speak at a faster pace showing her enthusiasm at joining the prestigious academy. "You see, my sister's starting this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, hey I might as well make a career out of it!" Ruby giggled before continuing. "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" The last part wasn't so clear to the other three occupants in the room because Ruby had slightly flipped out before looking at all of them with a wide, slightly crazy smile that unnerved Achilles.

Both of the staff members from Beacon studied the girl. "Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked.

Ruby nodded. "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

Ozpin smiled. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby replied.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything." Ruby replied seriously.

Ozpin exchanges glances with Glynda, who is showing her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turned his attention back to Ruby. "Well, okay."

Ruby smiled wide-eyed and with an open mouth before Ozpin turned his attention to Achilles. "And now to our next guest, Achilles Nikos, what are you doing out at this time of night?" Ozpin asked playfully.

"Well sir, I thought why not go outside, see the sights, stop a robbery or two, it's pretty obvious I got to do all of those things. Man, I should've come here sooner." Achilles joked, sharing a small laugh with Ozpin and Ruby.

"So, are you ready for school to begin next week Mr. Nikos?" Ozpin asked his future student.

"Of course sir." Achilles answered.

"Now, all joking aside, what were you really doing at the dust shop Mr. Nikos?" Ozpin wondered.

"Well sir, my sister and I had just finished our last training match of the day when we noticed that our dust supply was rather low, and so I decided to go to the nearby dust shop to resupply, obviously that didn't happen." Achilles told his future headmaster.

"Lucky for you Beacon Academy gives students a free dust supply at the beginning of each term. But I must ask, who was the man that robbed the store? Our cameras never got a good look of his face." Ozpin questioned.

"The man was Roman Torchwick." Achilles answered.

Ozpin nodded before he turned to Glynda. "Please make sure that someone arrives to pick up Ms. Rose, Glynda."

"Wait, why not Achilles?" Ruby asked.

"Because the only other family member who could take me home is my sister, and we're twins." Achilles answered smugly. All four occupants of the interrogation room moved to the main lobby of the police station. "Well Red, I look forward to seeing you next week." Achilles held out his hand to Ruby.

Ruby took his hand and shook it. "Right back at you Silver."

And with that Achilles left the police station at walked to the hotel he and Pyrrha were staying at, whistling, "This Will be the Day" along the way.

 **One Week Later**

Achilles is on an airship on its way to Beacon Academy alongside his sister, Pyrrha Nikos. Hey P, you nervous, cause I sure am." Achilles told his sister while shaking his hand to hopefully shake out some of his nerves.

"Of course I am Achilles," Pyrrha replied before a question emerged in her mind. "That red woman you spoke about yesterday, what was her semblance again?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well it seemed as though she could shoot some sort of incredibly hot energy blasts that she can also make explode." Achilles answered. The Silver Warrior turned his eyes back to Styx, his sword/assault rifle that he crafted many years ago. _'Man, I can't believe I started out as some kid who never even knew how to properly wield a sword to a world renowned fighter on his way to one of Remnant's most prestigious academies.'_ Achilles thought fondly.

The twin's attention was moved to a 2D holographic screen showing a newscast of the Vale News Network. Cyril, an anchorman, was speaking about last week's robbery with a mugshot of Roman shown at the side. "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, an anchorwoman, followed by a picture of animal-eared protestors holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of a logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when several members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…" Lisa Lavender was interrupted when a 3D hologram of Glynda Goodwitch replaces the newscast.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" The hologram welcomed everyone jovially.

"Who's that?" Achilles heard someone ask.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda unknowingly answered the girl's question.

"Oh." He heard the girl say.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as the future Huntsmen and Huntresses; it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram informed everyone on the airship before it disappeared.

Upon hearing several other cries of surprise and seeing everyone else move to the windows Achilles and Pyrrha move closer to see what everyone was looking at and were genuinely surprised at the beauty of Beacon Academy. "Looks waaay better than it did on the brochure." Pyrrha joked in an awed voice.

All Achilles could do was nod in agreement. Before he heard someone groan behind him and when he turned around he noticed a blond boy with white armor on his chest holding his stomach being followed by another boy wearing black jeans, and a black and orange trench coat with a bow and a quiver full of arrows on his back.

"Well, I guess the view's not for everyone, eh Achilles?" Pyrrha joked again.

Once the ship docked the twins noticed the blond boy run to the trashcan and vomit inside of it. His archer friend was lightly rubbing his back and looking slightly sick himself. "Dammit Jaune why couldn't you just swallow it?" He questioned.

"That would be really gross Orion." Jaune argued weakly.

Orion sighed deeply before looking at Beacon Academy with a disappointed look. "Bad way to start out the defining moment of your life Orion, really bad way."

Achilles patted Orion on his back and gave his sympathies before continuing to Beacon Academy, ready to begin his training as a Huntsman.

* * *

 **First, I am so so so sorry that this update took FOREVER, at first I was just really lazy but when I actually started to write again I started to have some problems. First problem: My thumb drive would sometimes disconnect with even the slightest movement, thankfully nothing would get deleted, second problem: my computer froze when I really got into typing this and so I had to hold the power button (I have a mac) deleting a HUGE section of the chapter in the process.**

 **But hey, it's here, and I hope to update this story a lot more and not have any super long hiatus periods anymore.**

 **Also, I've noticed that I've used commas so much in this chapter, I could seriously put all the commas in this chapter together and it'd be it's own page, probably two XD**

 **But anyway please review with constructive criticism and stay awesome you awesome people.**


	4. Welcome to Beacon

**What's up ladies and gents? It's me ArkhamTurtle with yet another chapter of OMGA and I have a request to make, and that request is to ask you awesome people to help spread this story. When I check the view statistics to this story I notice that the number of views drops with each chapter, so I'm asking you to please help this story grow by sharing it with your friends or whatever.**

 **But on another, much more joyful note**

 **YOUNG JUSTICE SEASON 3 BABY!**

 **Man, I loved the shit outta that show, and I am so glad it's coming back after that ending cliffhanger, and I can't wait to see if they'll add any new characters to the team (most likely) and who they'll be.**

 **But that's enough of my fanboying, LET THE SOTRYTELLING COMMENCE!**

* * *

 **Orion**

Once the airship properly docks Jaune Arc, Orion's best friend, runs over to the nearest trashcan and throws up inside of it. Orion starts to lightly rub Jaune's back while slightly looking sick himself, from seeing Jaune puke, not from the airship ride. "Dammit Jaune, why couldn't you swallow it?" He questioned.

"That would be really gross Orion." Jaune argued weakly.

Orion sighed deeply before looking at Beacon Academy with a disappointed look. "Bad way to start out the defining moment of you life Orion, really bad way."

Orion felt someone pat him on the back so he turned around and saw a red-haired boy in silver armor that gave him his sympathies before walking away. "That guy looks familiar." Orion mumbled to himself. Jaune finally finished emptying the contents of his stomach into the trashcan and stood up wobbly. "C'mon buddy lets go."

As the two moved towards the school they noticed a girl who was noticeably younger than anyone else at the academy fangirling about the weapons of random students. "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword! And he's got a sword/bow!" She all but screamed out when she noticed the weapons of two other students and Orion before her sister, Orion did not see a resemblance, pulled her hood pulling her out of cloud nine. "Ow! Ooww!" She exclaimed before Orion got out of earshot.

"She seemed real excited," Jaune said. "But didn't she seem a bit too young to you, cause she did to me."

"You're right, but she wouldn't be hear unless Ozpin wanted her to," Orion paused, looking at Jaune with a critical eye. "Just like how it's possible Ozpin knows about your…'Predicament'."

"Dude, c'mon, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone, and besides how would you survive without me, or get any of the ladies~" Jaune said smoothly. Or as smoothly as Jaune could manage, which wasn't much. "And besides, if Ozpin knew I wouldn't even be here." Jaune sobered up.

Orion shrugged before he turned his attention forward, ending the conversation for the moment. After a few moments of silence both Jaune and Orion heard an explosion emanating from what sounded to be from the school's courtyard. _'So much for peace and quiet.'_ Orion thought bitterly.

Once the two arrived they noticed a white-haired girl scold the younger girl from earlier. "Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Orion did not like the way this girl was treating the younger girl and began to question why the white-haired girl was so rude, until he saw the symbol on her back. _'Great, she's a Schnee, and considering the fact that her brother is too young, and her sister's a part of the Atlas military this must be Weiss.'_ Orion thought in annoyance.

"Well, I-I…" The younger girl trailed off.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so…watch where you're going!" Weiss informed the other girl angrily.

The younger girl looked to be finally fed up, as she exploded at Weiss, not literally this time. "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

Orion smiled at this display of strength the younger girl was exhibiting before he heard a feminine voice correct the girl. "It's heiress, actually," Weiss, the younger girl, Jaune, and Orion look to see a girl dressed in mainly black with some white in the center approach with a bottle of dust. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest produces of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss smiled smugly, thinking that this mystery girl complimented her. "Finally! Some recognition!"

The girl continued. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners. Which is why the Aurum Dust Company is rising, while yours is falling."

Weiss becomes angry as the younger girl and Orion chuckle. "Wha-How dare you-The nerve of…Ugh!" She gets up in the mystery girl's face and takes the bottle of dust away from her, but before she leaves she whispers to the other girl. " _Never_ compare my company to the Aurum Dust Company." She walks off in a huff as her helpers carry her luggage and walk off.

The younger girl calls over to the storming Weiss, still sorry. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" She sighs. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day…So, what's…" She pauses as she notices the mystery girl walk away, then collapse to the ground on her back. "Welcome to Beacon…" She remains in this position until she notices two shadows fall over her.

Jaune holds his hand out to her to help her up. "Hey…I'm Jaune, and this is my best friend Orion." Orion gave a curt nod.

The girl takes his hand. "Ruby," she introduces herself before a look of realization crosses her face once she gets a proper look of Jaune. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

The three new friends are inside the walls of Beacon, which is filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down which Orion, Ruby, and Jaune are walking.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune tried to defend himself.

Ruby proceeds to laugh at his explanation before speaking. "Look! I'm sorry, Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Really, well what if we decided to call you Crater Face?" Orion countered.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby argued.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" Jaune said as smoothly as possible, which, again, isn't that smooth, if Orion shaking his head was any confirmation.

"Do they?" Ruby asked skeptically.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that…Never mind." Jaune deflated slightly.

Ruby giggled, followed by a short awkward silence before she decides to break it. "So…I got this thing!" She pulls out her weapon and stabs it into the ground, revealing an incredibly large scythe with a scope on the handle, giving away its ranged mode to Orion.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune questioned.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" She answered plainly. Jaune still seemed confused but Orion knew exactly what she was talking about.

"It's also a gun." Orion simplified for his friend as Ruby cocked it, smiling.

Jaune nodded thanks to his friend before turning back to Ruby. "Oh. That's cool!"

"What kind of weapons do you two have?" Ruby questioned.

"Oh! I, uh…" He unsheathed his family sword, Crocea Mors. "I got this sword!"

"Ooooohh!" Ruby awed.

"Yeah, and I've got this shield, too!" He grabs his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into his defense.

Ruby reaches out and touches his shield. "So, what do they do?"

Jaune starts to fumble with the shield as it retracts from his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just …put it away…"

"But it still weighs the same." Orion whispered rather loudly to Ruby causing Jaune to glare at him before becoming dejected.

"Yeah, it does…"

"Well, what about you Orion? What's your weapon?" Ruby asked.

Orion pulled out his weapon from his back. "This baby here is Rigel, my bow/snake sword. At the bottom of the hilt is a little space for me to place a dust crystal, which causes the blades to give off the energy of the dust. And I have many different types of arrows. Normal arrows, dust arrows, zip-line, you name it." Orion transformed Rigel into its sword form and shot out the blade and swung it around before calling the blade back, and put it away on his back.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo…I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

Jaune seemed shocked at this fact. "Wait – you _made_ that?"  
"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby both answered and questioned Jaune.

"It's a hand-me-down," Orion answered for his friend. "His great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the Great War."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" she laughs. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune sheathes his sword. "Yeah, the classics…"

Ruby started to move forward again, causing Orion and Jaune to follow her. "So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"

"Eh, Why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune answered.

"Even if your 'friend' has a creepy windowless van in the back of an alleyway and is offering you free candy if you get in." Orion added jokingly.

Ruby giggles lightly before continuing. "Hmm," She looks around. "Hey, where are we going?"

"I dunno, I we were following you." Orion said.

Jaune began to panic. "Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh…Is that a 'no'?"

Ruby laughs. "That'd be a 'no'."

As Jaune continued to panic and Ruby continued to try and calm him down Orion closed his eyes, stopped listening to the two, and began to use his semblance of clairvoyance. With his semblance Orion is capable of seeing five minutes into his future, but with enough training he will be able to look into the future of those closest to him and for a much more extended period of time. Also, when using his semblance in a calm environment Orion is capable of seeing a much more refined future, instead of multiple paths that lead to the same area, with varying differences of course.

"Don't worry guys, we'll make." Orion assured the two, mainly Jaune.

"How – Wait, never mind." Jaune realized.

Although Jaune understood Ruby was still confused. "What do you mean we'll make it?"

"My semblance allows me to see five minutes into my future, and I saw us arrive in the auditorium, three minutes and forty-three seconds from now." Orion answered. Just as he started to move Ruby used her semblance of super speed and ran right in front of Orion's face.

"Oooh! Oooh! Do I become a successful Huntress? Do I kick Grimm butt?" Ruby's eyes widened and she took in a very deep breath as if she realized something incredibly important. "Do I save the world?"

Orion chuckled before he answered her. "Calm down, Ruby. Besides I said I can only look five _minutes_ into the future, and not just any future, _my_ future. I can't see what's going to happen to you five years from now," Noticing her dejected look Orion decided to change the subject. "C'mon guys, lets go."

Once the three made it to the auditorium they heard a girl call them over, Jaune and Orion noticed that this girl had blonde hair and lilac eyes and was calling Ruby over specifically. "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

Ruby turned to her two new friends. "Oh, Hey I-I gotta go! I'll see you guys after the ceremony!" She leaves to join the other girl.

"Hey, wait!" He sighs. "Ah, great. Where are we supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" Both Jaune and Orion walk away, and behind them are the Nikos twins, Pyrrha and Achilles, watching them walk away.

As the two continue to walk Orion accidentally bumps into what he would call a giant wall of rock. "Oh, sorry." He apologized to the person he bumped into.

Orion and Jaune noticed this new comer to be a rather tall person, 6'6 at least. He's wearing mainly steel colored jeans and a shirt without a left sleeve with some purple angular designs on the chest and sides. The person also has a large war hammer on his back. And to top it all off Orion noticed armadillo ears on top of his head. _'He's a faunus.'_

"It's good, I wasn't looking at where I was going either, name's Gaius Terra." Gaius held out his hand for Orion to shake, which he did before turning to Jaune to shake his hand, which Jaune also did.

"Orion Bowtus," He gestured to Jaune. "And this is my best friend Jaune Arc. So Gaius, what year are you going into?"

"This is my first year." Gaius replied. Upon seeing their reactions Gaius lightly smiled. "Yeah, I know that I don't look seventeen, but trust me, I am."

"Alright, well, see ya later, Gaius." Orion said before leaving.

"That dude was stupid tall." Jaune said. Orion could only nod in agreement.

The two eventually found a spot in the auditorium and just had a pointless conversation before they overheard Weiss talking to Ruby in a seemingly enthusiastic voice. "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and _scraggly_ over there!" Jaune picks up his head at the mention as Orion face palms before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Wow, really?!" Ruby asked hopefully.

As Weiss glares at Ruby dead silence follows. "No."

 _'Damn, she's cold.'_ Orion thought. _'Wait, did I just realize that now? Oum, I'm stupid.'_ Eventually Ozpin arrives on the stage silencing, every other conversation held in the auditorium as everyone turned his or her full attention to the headmaster.

"I'll…keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction," the students begin to whisper among themselves. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As the headmaster left Glynda Goodwitch steps up to speak to the students. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." And with that Glynda had left the stage.

"That was…weird." Orion mumbled. "Well, lets go buddy."

As the two walked towards the ballroom they passed by Weiss. "I'm a natural blond, you know!" Jaune informed her.

 _'Dammit Jaune.'_ Orion thought.

Weiss face palms in exasperation.

It was the first night in Beacon and students can be seen splayed around all over the ballroom in their sleeping bags. Orion was sleeping away from Jaune due to his friend's choice of sleepwear. Orion was simply wearing some comfy shorts to go to sleep in while Jaune…Jaune was in footie pajamas, embarrassing Orion in the process, and so as to not wound his social status Orion moved to one of the walls in the ballroom, nearby the mystery girl that saved Ruby earlier in the day.

Orion was about to strike up a conversation with the girl when he heard a sort of singing voice from the distance. "Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?"

Orion saw that the blonde haired girl that called Ruby over to her earlier in the day had quite literally dragged Ruby towards them, well more the mystery girl, not Orion.

"Aren't you…that girl that exploded?" She asked Ruby.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! You can call me Crater…" She pauses and smiles in embarrassment. "Actually, you can just call me Ruby," And it was at that moment that she finally noticed Orion. "Oh! Hey Orion, how're ya?"

"I'm good Rubes, so, who's this?" Orion pointed at the blonde girl.

"This is my sister Yang." Ruby answered. Yang waved to Orion and Orion waved back, so the other girl took this as her cue to continue reading.

"Okay."

Yang grabs Ruby and whispers to her. "What are you doing?"

Ruby whispers back. "I don't know-help me!" She turns back to the mystery girl smiling.

"So," Yang begins. "What's your name?"

"Blake." The mystery girl sighs because she was distracted from her book yet again.

"Well, as you may have already heard. I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

Orion noticed Blake become increasingly irritated so he tried to change the subject, but Yang continued to speak.

"It goes great with your pajamas." Yang tried to continue the conversation.

"Right…" Blake said dryly.

Ruby starts to laugh uncomfortably. Yang continues to try but Orion notices that this mission of hers to get Blake to talk to them may be for naught. "Nice night, don't you think?"

Blake used Yang's phrase as an opening to try and get the two sisters to leave, after all Orion stayed quiet at least and let her read, unlike these two. "Yes – it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" The sisters just stay there. "That I will continue to read," They continue staying. "As soon as you leave!"

Yang turned to her sister. "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."

Ruby ignored her sister. "What's it about?"

Blake and Orion were surprised at the girl's question. "Huh?" They both asked at the same time.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby elaborated.

"Well…i-it's about a man with two souls-" Blake began.

"-Each fighting for control over his body," Orion finished. He noticed all three of the girls look at him, Yang and Ruby with questioning and Blake with surprise. "I have the book in my collection," He opens one of his bags showing a multitude of books and pulls out a copy of the one Blake is reading.

"I personally like how the character's dual personality actually affects both lives, which also causes him to get trapped in some…interesting misadventures," Orion informed the three. "You two should read it some day, I feel like each personality matches both of yours perfectly," He pointed at Yang. "The one that gets in misadventures," He points at Ruby. "And the one that wants to help others anyway they can."

Orion was actually quite surprised at this turn of events considering the fact that he only really talks this much to his family, and the Arc family. Blake gave the two sisters a second look over and realized that Orion's comparisons were actually spot on from what little she had seen of both of their personalities.

Yang though, didn't seem real interested, if her sarcasm was any indication. "Oh, yeah…That's real lovely."

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby told the two excitedly.

Orion laughs a little. "And why's that? Hoping you'll live some happily ever after with prince charming?"

Ruby looked toward Orion. "Well, I'm hoping we all will. Of course, some people would want a beautiful princess instead of a prince charming. Anyway, as a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in those books…Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

Blake smiles at Ruby's reasoning for wanting to become a Huntress. "That's…very ambitious for a child," Her smile turns into a frown. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

Ruby still kept her cheerful attitude as she continued. "Well, that's why we're here! To make it better."

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang exclaimed before hugging Ruby so tight that the younger girl ended up above the ground.

Ruby kicks out of her older sister's hug. "Cut it out!" The forced sister bonding eventually becomes a little mock battle between the two as a dust cloud is literally formed, limbs and flying stars can be seen coming from the cloud.

Blake and Orion share a glance before lightly laughing. "Well you two," Orion began. "It was nice talking bu-"

"What in the world is going on here?!" Orion looked to see Weiss Schnee in her pajamas angrily approaching the fighting sisters as Ruby traps Yang's leg. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to go to sleep?"

It was at this moment that Weiss and Yang noticed the other's presence, angering them even more. "Oh not you again!" They both screamed at each other, causing some of the other students to look in their direction.

 _'Can't believe I'm saying this, but I should have stayed with Jaune.'_ Orion thought forlornly.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby tried to silence the two, although it only made Weiss even angrier.

"Oh, _now_ you're on my side!" The Schnee heiress continued, much to Orion's chagrin.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby tried to tell Weiss.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang defended her sister from the heiress's wrath, but Weiss still continued to rant.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss angrily told the sisters.

"Please shut up, I just wanna sleep." Orion muttered weakly.

And as if she heard him, Blake picked up her candles and blew them out, enveloping the five, and the ballroom, in total darkness.

"Thanks." Orion muttered through the dark.

"No problem." Blake replied. And with that the two went to sleep, excited for what the future may bring.

* * *

 **Alright! That's chapter four, what'd you think? Good? Bad? Remember to leave a review to help me improve to make this story more enjoyable to you guys. I've also been wondering, can anyone please make me a custom OMGA cover for this story? If so I'd really appreciate it, please PM me if you're interested, other than that I don't have much to say in this closing author's note, but yeah.**

 **Stay awesome you awesome people!**


	5. Step One

**What's up ladies and gents, it's TheOrangeTurtle here with another chapter of OMGA, if you look in the previous chapters you'll notice that I've made some edits, mainly the character introduction and trailer chapters, pretty small edit for the trailer, but hey, an edit's an edit.**

 **Anyways some of you are wondering (two have verbalized) that they hope Team OMGA isn't part of canon too much, don't worry, as the story progresses, especially during volume four, OMGA will diverge from canon by focusing on what the team is doing during volume four. Well, really Midas and Gaius. There will also be four intermediate chapters in between each volume that will focus on the misadventures Team OMGA will be caught up in. But that's enough from me.**

* * *

 **Midas**

 _'Don't fuck up.'_ Midas woke with a start at those three words. Of course his father, Satin Aurum, said that phrase rather jokingly, but to Midas it was a warning hidden by his father's humor. It was 6:30 in the morning and Midas noticed some of the other students start to pack up their sleeping equipment and go to the school's showers, so Midas followed their lead and copied what the others were doing before eventually moving to the bathroom himself.

Upon leaving the bathroom Midas noticed an extremely bubbly girl with orange hair following a boy in green with black hair with one magenta strip. Midas didn't know what they were talking about but the orange haired girl seemed extremely excited, most likely because of Beacon Academy Initiation.

Midas, of course, was also excited, but also extremely anxious and worried that he'd fail and be forced to return home, forever shaming is family name, causing his dad to disown him, leaving him without friends, all alone on the streets, until one day- _'No. Stop thinking like that Midas; you'll get past Beacon Initiation, even if it means the death of you.'_

On his way to breakfast Midas overheard two people arguing, thankfully it wasn't a very serious argument.

"Dude, Wasteland is not that good of a series."

"C'mon Orion, how could you say that? Wasteland is an amazing game series, it's incredibly immersive, it's open ended, and you can do what ever the hell you want!" The other voice argued.

"Jaune, I just don't like it, but you know what is great? Astraledge." Orion told Jaune.

"I gotta say, Astraledge is better than Wasteland in my opinion also," The two friends looked to see Midas walk closer to them. "Couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Name's Midas Aurum, heir to the Aurum Dust Company."

Orion smirked while Jaune frowned before he shook Midas's hand. "Jaune Arc, this jerk-off here's Orion Bowtus."

"'Sup, dude," Orion nodded. "So, you play video games, any specific type or…"

"I like games that involve destruction, and or have a strong story." Midas told the two.

"I'm a fan of games with consequence, y'know? Say or do one thing, and it'll affect the other games. Like Dragon Effect or Mass Age, man I love those games, can't wait till the fourth Dragon Effect game comes out." Orion told them, but the last part was more to him than the others.

"So…you two excited for initiation?" Midas asked, although he felt as though he already knew the answer.

"I'm pretty sure everyone's excited for initiation," Jaune said as the three became mobile and started to walk to the cafeteria. "So, Midas, what's it like to be the heir to one of Remnant's biggest companies?" Jaune asked his new friend.

" _Very_ stressful, Jaune. One, you've gotta make sure you're always above perfection, because if you're not then the paparazzi will be all over you like Beowolves in a depression zone. Two, you have to be cold-hearted, otherwise business partners will just step all over you, which could also result in breaking some promises, which is always difficult." Midas told Jaune forlornly.

The three had finally reached the cafeteria, and just as Orion opened the doors an explosion of sound rushed at them. All throughout the cafeteria Midas noticed a large variety of students, from skin color, to gender, to height, clothing style, and even muscle density, everyone here was just like a snowflake, unique, yet similar. Midas later regretted making that simile when he saw a certain symbol in the sea of students.

"Um, uh, guys? L-listen I-I gotta go…like now," Midas bolted to the line farthest away from Weiss Schnee. "See ya!" He called out. _'Oum, I can't believe it. Of all the combat schools she chose HERE!? DAMMIT!'_ Midas took a deep breath as his anxiety started to kick in. _'Okay, remember what mom told you. Deep breath in through the nose,'_ he breathed in from his nose heavily. _'And exhale from the mouth than repeat.'_ Midas completed these actions five more times causing the person in front of him to turn around and look at him.

"Excited?" The person in front of him asked. "Name's Gaius, by the way."

"Midas."

"Wait, from the Aurum Dust Company, right?" Gaius inquired. Midas nodded before looking up to get a good look of Gaius and noticed that he was tall, like, really tall.

"How tall are you?" Midas wondered.

"6'7." Gaius said.

Midas let out a low whistle. "Damn, you've been drinking your milk," He joked. "So, did you come from any previous combat schools or were trained outside the academy system?"

Contrary to popular belief, not all Huntsmen/Huntresses have been in combat school since the age of six, although it is mandatory for any future Huntsman or Huntress to attend at least four years at one of the academies to be recognized as an official vanquisher of Grimm.

"I was from an outside village, so I didn't go to one of the 'official' academies." Gaius used quote hand gestures on the word official.

"You got a problem with the academies?" Midas asked inquisitively.

Gaius sighed deeply before nodding. "Yeah, but I'll tell you another time," Gaius collected his breakfast. "If I ever see you again." The Faunus mumbled before walking away.

As he watched Gaius walk away those six words played over and over in his head for some strange reason. _'The hell does he mean, "If I ever see you again"?'_

* * *

 **Locker Room**

While Midas and every other first year students were readying their weapons and conversing he overheard the same orange-haired girl from before talking off her friend's ear. Midas assumed that the green clad boy next to her was her friend because he wasn't screaming at her to leave him alone.

"Can you imitate a sloth?" The girl asked.

 _'The hell kinda question is that?'_ Midas thought with a befuddled expression on his face.

"Nora?" The green boy replies.

"Yes, Ren?" Nora asks.

Ren put his weapons into his sleeves causing Midas to wonder if his jacket had a subspace or if that were his semblance. _'That would be a pretty cool semblance'._

"I don't think sloths make any noise." Ren answered.

At that moment Midas stopped listening to the two obviously old friends and decided to focus on his two trench knives, Au, by switching them back and forth between trench knife mode and hand cannon mode to see if there were any problems. Midas was satisfied upon seeing none. Felling confident, the golden heir sheathed his weapons in their compact form just as he noticed Jaune Arc walking around looking confused.

"Yo, Jaune, you good man?" Midas asked.

Jaune let out a deep sigh before speaking to Midas. "No man, I can't find my locker, this paper here says I put my stuff in locker 636, but I'm pretty sure I put my stuff in locker 117!" Jaune held out his fist for Midas to bump, which he did. "Why does this have to happen today?"

Jaune walked away towards two girls, one he remembered as Pyrrha Nikos, a world renowned fighter, the other being Weiss Schnee. Midas was thankful that the two of them were talking to each other, meaning that Weiss wouldn't notice Midas.

Suddenly Weiss turned around and started to scheme-Midas knew her enough to know what her scheming pose was before Jaune interrupted her. "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

Midas face palmed.

"I know. I do that every day."

Midas turned around to find Orion next to him with a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back, the outside of the bow looked like it had blades meaning that Orion used both a sword and bow.

"I can't believe he's trying to hit on her," Midas said in disbelief as he saw Jaune push Pyrrha out of the way. "Last guy who tried that ended up in a block of ice. It took three hours to get him out of it, he was _so_ close to getting frostbite."

Orion looked at Midas with interest. "So, you two know each other? How long?"

"As long as I can remember, we first met at a business meeting, while the adults were talking Weiss and I played tag with her older sister, Winter," Midas chuckled to himself. "We got into so much trouble, but it was worth it."

"Why don't you go say hi?" Orion pulled out his bow and made some little last minute adjustments.

"We, uh, we ended on a," Midas paused to look for the right word. "Bad note."

Orion just made a sound of acknowledgement, ending the conversation for the moment. A while later the voice of Glynda Goodwitch came over the intercom. "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation? Again, all first–year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

The two walk to the exit as they notice Pyrrha pull her spear out of Jaune's hood. "It was nice meeting you!" The girl said as if she never stuck Jaune to the wall in the first place.

"Likewise." Jaune said as Orion chuckled to himself and shook his head at Jaune's antics.

* * *

 **Beacon Cliff**

All students called to the cliff can be found standing on silver tiles in front of Ozpin and Glynda. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda took the reins for the moment. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teams…today."

Midas heard a rather young voice from his right call out. "What? Ohhh…"

Ozpin took over the initiation speech again. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with whom you can work well."

That same voice from before and Midas both groaned.

Ozpin continued. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Again, the same voice informs everyone of her-Midas assumed it was a her due to the pitch of the voice-personal opinion. "Whaaaaat?"

' _Talk about a bombshell.'_ Midas thought as he looked around at the other students to see whom he could make a good partner and who wouldn't.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path…or you _will_ die.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin ended informing the students.

In the distance Jaune could be seen raising his hand. "Uh, sir? I've got, um… a question," Jaune somehow misses Weiss get launched into the air. "So, this landing…strategy thing… Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "No. You will be falling." At that moment it was Midas's turn to get launched, the Golden Heir straightened out his body to fly through the air easier before he heard Jaune's screams from the distance causing him to smirk.

 _'If I weren't so stressed this would be the best day ever. Of all time'._

Looking around Midas noticed how well the other students were handling the current situation of them being launched at high speeds over the Emerald Forest Well, all but one Jaune Arc who was flailing the entire time he was in the sky until a spear flew from the trees and caught his hood, sticking him to a tree. "THANK YOU!" Jaune called from the distance.

Noticing that he was nearing a tree Midas unfolded his trench knives and stabbed them into one of the sturdier looking branches of the tree, swung around a bit and landed cleanly on the ground. "And the judges give Midas a perfect 30." Midas quipped.

"Eh, I'd give you a 23."

"Wha- how? I just barely landed!" Midas turned around to see Gaius standing atop a rather large boulder.

Gaius shrugged. "I fall fast," He jumped off of the boulder and pulled out his war hammer as he walked towards the stunned Midas. "So, I guess we're partners."

"I guess so," the Golden Heir looked around. "We should get moving, don't wanna be the last ones to get an artifact."

Gaius nodded as he followed Midas. After a few minutes Gaius overheard the growling of two ursai moving towards them at a fast pace. "We've got ursai," Gaius warned as he got into a battle position. "Two of 'em."

Midas transformed his knives into guns just as the two-ursai burst out of the trees. Midas fired at the ursai on the left angering it causing it to go after him, backing up at a fast pace and keeping track of his surrounding area Midas tried to keep the Grimm out of close combat range but that plan failed. The Golden Heir then transformed his guns into their knife form but had to immediately block due to the fact that the Grimm attempted to scratch him with its deadly claws.

Pushing the claws back Midas infused his golden touch semblance into the blades of his knives, slashing and stabbing at the Grimm repeatedly, slowly turning it into a large golden statue with each attack.

While Midas dealt with his ursa Gaius swept Onyx Quake at the feet of his ursa, tripping it before he lifted his hammer and swung down on the Grimm's arm, tearing off the limb in the process. As the Grimm roared in pain Gaius put the hammer's head into the ursa's mouth before activating the rocket feature, tearing off the beast's head and killing it.

Gaius turned around just as the Grimm evaporated to see an impressed look on Midas's face. "That was pretty brutal dude. I approve." Midas joked with a thumbs up gesture.

The two continued to walk deeper into the forest hoping to end this initiation soon so that they could finally begin their training to become proper Huntsman.

* * *

 **Orion**

Orion had never flown through the air like this before, but he quickly decided that he loved it, to bad Jaune's screaming was putting a damper on this experience. Straightening himself to become more aerodynamic Orion moved through the air similar to how a penguin would move across the ice. _'This is so awesome'._ It was also at that moment Orion noticed Ruby's sister, Yang, was using her weapons to control her flight and that Jaune stopped screaming.

Although Orion had no time to think on why Jaune's screaming stopped as he noticed that he was beginning to fall, and so Orion pulled out his bow and nocked a grappling arrow and fired at a nearby tree, Orion spun around the tree once before landing on the ground with a normal arrow nocked and was checking his surroundings. Noticing that it was all clear Orion lowered his weapon and relaxed slightly.

The Orange Archer began to walk through the forest or quite some time before he heard a rustling sound behind him. Quickly turning around and raising his weapon Orion aimed at the bush waiting for either a creature of Grimm or a fellow student to jump out of the bushes.

To Orion's surprise it was both.

Orion noticed that the student was Achilles Nikos and that he was currently in a heated battle with a very large pack of beowolves. Shooting an arrow at one of the Beowolves behind Achilles, Orion quickly ran to his fellow student's back while transforming his bow into its sword form.

"Is it just me or does this pack seem unusually large?" Achilles asked as he slashed at the midsection of two beowolves, cutting them in half before doing a quick spin and stabbing another in its neck, the tip of his blade coming out of the back of its neck.

Orion pressed a button on the handle of his blade causing the blade itself to shoot out at high-speeds killing three beowolves in the process. "Yup, wonder why." Orion grabbed an electric dust arrow and threw it at a grouping of beowolves killing them all.

Achilles and Orion proceeded to kill all of the beowolves until Achilles noticed something strange. "Don't all packs have some sort of alpha male or something? With way more bone-armor? "

Just as Orion killed the last beowolf he was about to respond until something else came out of the bushes. A much larger beowolf that was practically all white with only a little black fur popping up here and there. Achilles and Orion began to back up slowly as the new beowolf stalked towards the two. "I think I found the alpha." Orion muttered weakly.

The alpha then pounced at the two, ready to kill.

* * *

 **Alright, I'm gonna end it there, the chapter was a little bit shorter than my normal ones but hey, at least I updated. In other news Happy New Years to all of you and I really hope 2017 is better than 2016, because damn, did last year suck.**

 **I've also been thinking of making an OMGA Chibi story, that'll most likely come along later though.**

 **I should also say that sometimes I mix up 'hear' and 'here' but mostly I fix it while I'm editing the chapter, but of course I didn't catch one instance of that, on that note I've also edited the previous chapters a bit and Achilles's character.**

 **As Shake n Bake Mormon pointed out Achilles's semblance seemed to overpowered, so instead people will get a sort of aura shield that greatly increases their durability before time runs out.**

 **Anyway remember that constructive criticism is the best type of criticism. Stay awesome you awesome people!**

 **(P.S. I changed my penname again, in case you didn't notice)**


	6. The Emerald Forest

**So, a lot of good shit happened recently, such as SMAURAI JACK SEASON 5! Holy shit that trailer was great, and I love the new darker tone the story is taking, I just can't wait until it comes out. And then you got that Halo Wars 2 trailer, fun fact about me: I love Halo and I am hyped for Halo Wars 2. Other than that not much to say, let's get on with the story.**

On Beacon Cliffs Professor Ozpin can be found looking at his scroll watching his students overlooking the forest when Glynda approaches him from behind with her tablet in her hand.

"The last pair has been formed, sir." She taps the screen showing Nora Valkyrie hanging upside down from a tree and booping Lie Ren on the nose. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy…I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos."

"Mmmm…" Ozpin mumbles.

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." She deactivates the tablet, walking back a little. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." She turns back to Ozpin. "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Ozpin did not answer her question. "Professor Ozpin?"

At the moment Ozpin was looking at his tablet with interest because of the pairing he is currently witnessing. Midas Aurum and Gaius Terra. Two boys with radically different lives now have to rely on each other to survive. This year is most interesting indeed.

* * *

 **Gaius**

If you had told Gaius that he would join a Huntsman academy two years ago he would've laughed at you before breaking your legs into so many angles they'd become octagons, if you'd told him that two months ago he would've still laughed at you before training his ass off.

"Well, now that we're partners I guess we should learn more about each other. As you know I'm Midas Aurum of the Aurum Dust Company, my favorite color is gold, and I have so much anxiety you can probably smell it." Midas joked.

"Gaius Terra, purple, found a Grimm no one believes in," Gaius didn't notice Midas stop walking until a little while later and when he turns around he sees a surprised look on Midas's face. "What?" Gaius asked rather rudely.

"You discovered a new Grimm? Dude, I don't know if that's awesome or scary. Tell me about this Grimm." Midas pleaded.

Gaius turned around. "No." As he continued to walk Midas had to hurry up to catch up to him before pleading the Violet Crusher to tell him about this new Grimm, but every attempt was shot down brusquely.

Eventually Midas gave up and the two walked in silence until Gaius's enhanced sense of smell caught something. "We've got more trouble," Gaius noticed something odd about this trouble. "Weird. Two students, both male, are fighting one Grimm, a beowolf to be exact."

"Why do two students need to fight one beowolf?" Midas questioned as he brought out his knives.

"No clue," Gaius transformed Onyx Quake into its rocket launcher mode. "Why don't we find out?" He asked rhetorically.

Once Gaius and Midas found the two students they realized that they were Orion and Achilles, and the reason they both needed to fight one beowolf was because it was an alpha, an incredibly wise one if its bone armor was any indication. "Never seen a beowolf that old before." Midas said as he and ran into the heart of the battle.

Gaius transformed Onyx Quake into its hammer form due to the fact that a rocket launcher would be bad considering how close Achilles, Orion, and Midas were to the alpha beowolf.

Orion noticed Midas running towards them, with Gaius not far behind, and smiled in relief. "Yo! Midas, Gaius! Am I glad to see you two, we really need your help with this one, guys." He ducked under a left swipe from the beast, leaped back, and fired a gravity arrow at it, sending it back a couple of feet giving the four some breathing room. "It can learn from all of our attacks yet it can't stop one of my arrows hitting it, causing it to fly back." Orion mumbled to himself in disbelief.

Achilles also noticed Gaius running towards them. "Name's Achilles Nikos, you?"

"Gaius Terra," Orion answered for the Faunus. Noticing the beowolf getting back up Orion got into battle position alongside the other three. "Alright, from what we can tell you this beowolf is incredibly old, because of this it's also rather intelligent, which will be problematic for us. Thankfully, we have two new brains here, any plans, guys?"

"Have you tried your semblances?" Gaius asked.

Achilles looked as if a thousand lightbulbs suddenly went off at once"I can't believe I was so stupid," He mumbled. "I can use my semblance, it'll give us an edge for seven minutes and thirty seconds, problem is that your right ankle won't be protected, but we'll probably beat it before then now that we have four people." Achilles added smugly at the end.

"Do that Achilles," all four of the boys glowed silver for a short moment everywhere but their right ankle. "Midas, get in its personal space and slash up all the openings you can find, specifically the joints if you can," Midas nodded before moving in. "Gaius, get in there too, but I would prefer if you'd use your fists, that hammer of yours could probably hit Midas in the process," Gaius put his hammer away before running in also. "Achilles, change your sword into its gun mode, we'll provide fire support from the distance.

Orion and Achilles climbed up two trees that overlooked the area they were fighting the beowolf in before aiming their ranged weapons at the beast and waiting for any openings Midas and Gaius would give them.

Using as much of his speed, reflexes, and agility as he could muster the Golden Prince would dodge the alpha beowolf's strikes and attack the beast with some of his own. "Ya know your practically invincible, right?" He heard Achilles call out form up above.

"I'm not used to it man! After all, it's not everyday I'm invincible!" Midas spun around the beowolf, activated his semblance, and stabbed the back of its left knee, slowing it down greatly. Midas pumped his fist in success before he realized he let his guard down, the beowolf used this to it advantage by smacking the Golden Prince into a nearby rock. _'Huh, I didn't feel any of that.'_

Looking up Midas was treated to quite the sight, bullets and arrows striking the Grimm from above, and a large 6'7 mountain boy striking the creature of grimm with what looked to be with what looked to be not even half of his strength right into the arrows and gunfire, wearing it down slowly. Getting back up Midas slowly walked back to the fight, grabbing his Au knives from the floor in the process.

"Gaius, please move out of the way." Midas politely asked.

The Violet Crusher grinned before moving out of the way for the grimm to see Midas running to it before he placed both of his knives in its jaw, and coating the inside of its mouth with gold, suffocating it.

The four circled around the Grimm, watching as it slowly died. "Dude, brutal." Orion said as the Grimm finally began to evaporate.

"We should get going, after all, those artifacts won't be coming towards us themselves. Oh, I should also deactivate my semblance." Achilles closed his eyes and focused as the silver light appeared around the boys again before they appeared to be sucked into Achilles. The Silver Warrior slightly collapsed, placing his hands on his knees as he began to breath heavily.

"You good?" Gaius asked as he patted Achilles's back. Achilles nodded, took two more deep breaths before standing up completely. Satisfied, Gaius turned to the other two. "Let's go, guys."

After a couple of minutes of walking Achilles began a conversation. "I think we should get to know each other a bit more, I mean, I know a little bit about Orion, but what about you two?"

"Name's Midas Aurum of the ADC, favorite color is gold, and I am the dictionary definition of anxiety." Midas said.

"Gaius, purple, found a Grimm no one believes in." Gaius repeated from earlier.

"Wait-" Orion began.

"Don't, I asked earlier and he didn't answer." Midas whispered to Orion.

"I _can_ hear you, you know." Gaius said in front of them.

"You're a faunus." Achilles said with slight surprise.

Gaius turned around and towered over Achilles. "You got a problem with that, Silver?"

Achilles held up his hands in surrender and shook his head so hard Gaius was surprised he didn't get whiplash, or any other negative effects on his neck for that matter. "No man, no problem! Faunus and humans should live together peacefully!" Achilles laughed nervously, his eyes darting between Gaius and the other two with them, Midas and Orion suddenly found the ground to be _very_ interesting.

Gaius watched Achilles for another moment making the Silver Warrior feel uncomfortable before speaking up. "Okay, we should-" A feminine scream cut off Gaius's suggestion.

"Some girl's in danger! Don't worry my fair lady, Achilles will save you!" Achilles screamed out into the distance, secretly glad that something else changed the subject.

Orion, on the other hand, was just shaking his head. "That's no girl, it's Jaune."

"Are you sure?" Achilles asked.

"Ohhh yeah." Orion nodded.

Achilles looked into Orion's eyes for any sliver of truth, and Orion's eyes were full of truth. "Damn, he's got a really girly scream."

Midas opened his mouth before some heavy footsteps from the distance interrupted him. "I don't like the sound of that."

From the trees emerged a Kimodo Drake Grimm, the Grimm was the size of a train car, it's top was practically covered in bone armor, leaving its belly un-armored (Like every other four-legged creature of Grimm), at the end of its tail was a literal spiked mace, its claws looked sharp enough to cut through thick steel walls in one slice, and it had incredibly sharp spikes running along its back.

"Well fuck." Said all four of them.

* * *

 **Achilles**

 **45 minutes ago**

Quickly putting up his shield Achilles blocked the alpha beowolf from shredding both him and Orion into tiny little ribbons. "This is bad!" Achilles pushed the alpha beowolf back hoping to disorient it; it landed on its feet after flying back a couple of feet. _'Shit, this is bad, like really bad, what do we do?'_

The Grimm roared before a net arrow hit it in its chest causing it to careen back even further. The Grimm started to struggle with the net, tangling it up even more making it harder for the creature to escape. Orion grabbed Achilles by the arm and turned him around before running away, signaling for Achilles to follow him. "Well, that should slow him down a bit," The sound of a net being teared to shreds came from the distance. "Or not."

Sliding to a stop in a clearing Achilles turned around with his sword and shield, ready to battle the alpha beowolf. "Let's think about this, from what we can tell this beowolf is extremely old, making it wise and powerful in the process, we should watch out for any tactics it can use, it won't blindly attack like all the other beowolves. And, we're in a clearing, no trees blocking the sky above, so if we want any help from other students we can just use fire dust or one of your explosive arrows."

Orion looked at the Sliver Warrior with an impressed look. "You know your tactics. But I think it'd be better if we led it to the relics, chances are high we'd run into another pair and then we can team up and take this beowolf down."

The beowolf came out of the trees with a vicious roar, but instead of leaping at the two it stalked around them, learning from its previous mistake. The alpha recognized the red-haired one as the one that slapped it away, and so it focused on Orion to see any weaknesses. The first thing the alpha noticed was that Orion had a ranged weapon, a bow with a quiver of arrows on his back, but that didn't mean that the boy wasn't skilled in close-range combat if the blade at the outside end of his bow was any indication. Noticing two more scents the beowolf sniffed the air, two more males, one a faunus, coming towards them, thankfully they weren't running so the alpha had time to kill these two before he got overwhelmed.

Orion took one step back and the beowolf lunged. Surprised at the speed of the creature Orion had no time to switch Rigel into its sword form, so he ducked out of the way, pulled an arrow from his quiver and stabbed the beowolf, but the bone armor in the way broke the arrow. "Crapbaskets!"

Achilles ran forward and tried to cut off the Grimm's head but it ducked and swiped at his chest, thankfully his armor was their, so no real damage. Achilles then brought up his shield and bashed into the Grimm's face again, causing it to fly back enraging it in the process. Problem was, the alpha was prepared and learned from last time, it twisted mid-air and sunk its claws into the ground, so it didn't fly far. _'Damn, it's really is learning from last time.'_ Achilles thought bitterly. "Orion!" No answer. Achilles turned around and was thoroughly surprised that Orion wasn't there instead his outline stayed behind. _Did he just ditch me!?'_ Achilles thought with wide eyes.

Hearing an enraged snarl Achilles turned around to find the beowolf incredibly close to him, to close for his shield to be effective, but before the beowolf could raise its claw a gravity arrow came from above and behind Achilles, striking the Grimm in the chest causing it to careen back again. "If I ever disappear it just means I found a good sniper's perch!" Orion called out from the distances.

"Would it have hurt to tell me that before you left!?" Achilles asked incredulously.

"Yeah, then the alpha beowolf would've also known, probably, hurting my plan!" Orion replied. "Heads up!"

The beowolf came running full speed at Achilles, dodging a fire arrow on the way before leaping into the air and raising its left claw, preparing to strike the Silver Warrior down. What the beowolf didn't know (Or didn't care about) was that it left its chest open for a horizontal strike from Styx.

To Achilles's surprise the Grimm recovered quicker than he expected, as it backhanded him in the chest, causing him to fly back into the branch Orion was staying on, snapping it in the process, causing both of them to fall. "Damn that hurt," Orion groaned as he held his right side. "That thing launched you _right_ at me, must be smarter than we think."

Achilles nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but it only seems to be able to counter moves we've already done, and positioning from where previous weapon fire came from."

"Heh. Time to get unpredictable then." Orion immediately leapt up, transformed Rigel into its sword form, and ran at the alpha beowolf, screaming at the top of his lungs while waving his sword around. Achilles shook his head in disbelief before joining Orion in his improvised attack.

To say the beowolf was surprised would be an understatement. In the beginning these two boys were careful, calculating, and now, well now they're just idiots waving their swords around. An easy kill. Just as the alpha beowolf planned on plunging its claws at their chins with its claws the other two arrived. Crap.

* * *

 **Blake**

Blake's head turned west upon hearing a faint sound, it sounded like screaming, not scared screaming, more like a battle cry actually. Ignoring the faint sounds of battle Blake turned to her partner as she began to speak.

"Sooo…you find any cute boys lately? Specifically any orange-eyed archers?" Yang asked with false innocence.

Blake immediately knew where this conversation was going, so she decided to put a stop to it before it got to far. "Yang, I barely know him."

"Well, I must be going senile in my old age, 'cause I swore I saw the both of you having a serious conversation at breakfast this morning." Yang said.

True, during breakfast Blake was sitting alone before Orion sat down at the other side of the table. The conversation started out simple, they told each other their names, their favorite color, hobbies, Blake learned that Orion's favorite color was orange and that he loved to read and draw in his spare time. Eventually though the conversation moved to the topic of what kind of books they liked, it got weird after a bit.

"So, what were you two talking about anyway?" Yang questioned.

"Books." Was the simple answer from Blake.

Yang grinned mischievously, in the few minutes Blake knew the blonde brawler she decided: she didn't like that grin. "Really? Then why were you two blushing after a while?"

And this is where the conversation between Blake and Orion got weird.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Lunchroom**

 **That morning**

Blake didn't really like crowded places, too much noise, and her sensitive hearing did not appreciate that one bit. Surprisingly enough Blake found a table where no one was eating, so she sat there, also, the secret Faunus brought her book from last night with her as she ate her breakfast.

After reading three chapters someone sat down in front of Blake. Irritated the Faunus girl was about to subtly tell the person to go sit somewhere else before she noticed that it was Orion who sat in front of her. Getting a proper look at him now Blake was able to make one conclusion: He was quite handsome, and his orange eyes were just so easy to get lost in.

 _'No, bad Blake. No crushes on anyone you barely know. That would be bad.'_ Blake thought as she lightly shook her head.

"Hey how're ya?" Orion asked before eating a spoonful of cereal.

"I'm good, you?" Blake asked. She put a bookmark in the book before closing it.

"I'm good, thanks for asking," Orion paused for a bit before he realized something. "Huh, we never really got to know each other did we?" Orion held out his hand for Blake to shake, which she did. _'Her hand's warm, and soft.'_ Orion subtly moved his hand under the table and rubbed it hoping to get the warm feeling out of it but failing miserably. "Name's Orion Bowtus, I come from the village of Losantiville, it's a costal village south of Vale. My favorite color is orange, and I like to read and draw in my spare time."

Blake nodded, taking in all of this information before telling Orion about herself. "Name's Blake Belladonna, I come from an outsider village, it's gone now," Blake took a deep breath before continuing. "Black is my favorite color, and I also like to read, drawing not so much." Blake was honestly surprised at how open she was with Orion, considering the fact that she actively tries to not make friends due to her past.

"Sorry about your village, as useless as my apology is," Orion joked scratching the back of his head. "I noticed that you're reading the book from last night, have you read the sequel yet?"

Blake let out a sigh of frustration. "No, it's just so damn hard to find a copy."

"I've got a copy I can let you borrow." Orion said. Blake practically leapt over the table and grabbed Orion by the collar of his jacket, pulling him extremely close to her causing him to blush.

"Really? Can you let me borrow it, please?" Blake pleaded with a slightly manic look in her eyes.

"Um, uh…yeah, sure," A moment of silence followed. "Blake, can you please let go of me?" Orion asked.

Blake blushed. "Oh, right. If you tell anyone that this happened I will deny it before killing you and hiding your body, and trust me I can make sure _no one_ finds you." Blake glared at Orion causing him to audibly gulp.

"Yes ma'am." Orion said meekly before continuing to eat his cereal. Orion paused and faced Blake with an embarrassed blush on his face. "Hey, uh Blake…Oum, this is so hard…this is gonna be weird but uh, there's a series out there I've been wanting to read, and…"

Blake was starting to get fed up with his sudden hesitance, but she was also curious as to what could make Orion hesitant. "Yes?"

"HaveyoureadtheseriesNinjasofLove?" Orion asked quickly with his head drooping.

Blake didn't know what he said but those last three words sounded extremely familiar. "Can you repeat that?"

Orion's blush intensified, sighing deeply the Orange Archer tried again. "Have you heard of the series 'Ninjas of Love'?" Orion asked through clenched teeth.

Now Blake started to blush. "Y-yeah."

"Do you know where I can find a copy?" Orion asked.

"I-I have one." Blake mumbled her blush also intensifying.

Orion's eyes widened. "Oh."

Blake just nodded. "Oh."

* * *

 **The Emerald Forest**

 **Now**

"You're blushing again." Yang teased her partner.

Sure enough, Blake was blushing again, but somehow she was able to focus hard enough that her skin returned back to its normal tone. Yang was impressed. "It's not what you think it was."

"Then what was it?" Yang prodded.

Thankfully, or un-thankfully, depending on whom you asked, the temple with what was left of the artifacts came into view. "We're not done here. So, think this is it?" Yang asked.

Blake looked up and mouthed a thank you to the sky and heads down the hill, her partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on the pedestals, all familiar shapes.

Blake looked at the black king piece. "Chess pieces?"

Yang observed the surrounding area. "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake said.

"Hmmmm…" Yang stops to study a golden knight piece. She picks it up and shows it to Blake. "How about a cute little pony?"

Blake just smirks at the blonde's wording. "Sure."

The two walk to each other at the center of the floor. "That wasn't too hard!" Yang exclaimed.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake said. They smile at each other before they heard something from the distance getting louder. Quickly. "Is that…screaming?"

From the trees Orion flew into one of the pillars, slightly curving around it. Dropping to the ground Orion writhed and tried to soothe the pain in his spine. "Son of a bitch! That hurt like hell!" Getting up Orion noticed his small audience. "Yo, Yang, Blake, wassup?"

Yang was just about to ask Orion where he came from before another feminine scream came from the distance. "Some girl is in trouble! Guys, do you hear that?"

"Trust me Yang, that's no girl." Orion said.

Blake said nothing, she was to busy looking at the sky.

"Okay! But we still gotta help whoever's in trouble, c'mon partner, let's go." Yang said.

Eventually some faint screaming is heard yet again, but this time from above, after a moment the scream could actually be translated into this.

"Heads uuuuuuuup!"

Looking up Orion was surprised at what he saw. "This is definitely going to be an interesting year."

* * *

 **Here you have it, the end of chapter six of Team OMGA, so I don't have much to say other than this. If you've been on my account you may have seen my other stories,** **granted one of them is kinda dead, but you may have seen my Destiny story Fireteam Cerberus, well if you liked it I got good news for you! I'm remaking it! Looking back I realized how bad my writing was and the story was really fucking weak, but now that my writing has gotten (arguably) better I've decided to remake it with some changes here and there. Now though all I have up is the character introduction chapter, some day I'll post the prologue.**

 **Sorry if Blake's slightly out of character, it's just how I think she would act around Orion due to her slight crush on him. On that note sorry if the romance seems stiff, I'm not good at writing about that kind of stuff.**

 **Also, the Kimodo Drake, in case you're wondering, is supposed to be a komodo dragon. At first I was gonna have OMGA fight a WidowMaker but thought "Nah! The giant spider route's been done before, let's go with an original idea!" And so we now have a Kimodo Drake. (I'm not sure if komodo dragon Grimm are my original idea or not) And if you noticed I gave giant spider Grimm an official name, expect one in a chapter.**

 **Other than that be sure to stay awesome, and use constructive criticism, that way you help me be a better author, and if I'm a better author you get a better story to read.**

 **In the end, stay awesome you awesome people!**


End file.
